The Wolf Demons Stay
by Takumi Taiyou
Summary: Okay, Tai is on a mission of judgement. Wolf demon and in charge of the well being of demon hounds, she encounters Pluto of the phantomhive estate. Her mission is lost then and again by a certain Blushing Demon Butler. SebXOC. Sorry I suck at summaries.


Hai~

I'm Tai. I'm new at this writing fan fictions, as this is the first one i've ever written. So judge, cuz I need all the tips I can get.

Sebastian is a little OOC. (Okay, maybe more than a little)

I'm using my OC Tai(BBS: Black Butler Style) Ookami.

So comment or post something, cuz I need your input if you wanna see me improve my story.

I gotta hurry and go, I'm writing a One Piece OC story as well. With my own crew and the strawhars as allies. Nami is about to hit me.

Bye and enjoy(or not).

I only own my OC.

All Black Butler Characters belong to their respective owners.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Demons….

Hearing the word itself gives you the feel of uneasiness. The world is a place where demons and angels alike exist, but one has to face that reality sooner or later. I of course had learned this the hard way, having been damned by Almighty God himself. Denied entry beyond the Golden Gates I'v been cursed a demon, having to consume souls to survive.

My name has never been spoken in a couple hundred years. Since I have been born again a demon I have been given a name for the rest of time or till I'm erased from existence. My name was and ever will be…'Caineslupa' Wolf or 'Yee Naaldglooshii' (ya-nah-gl-o-shi) meaning 'with it, he goes in all fours' in my native language. I'm a rare pure Wolf Demon, as I can shift into multiple forms and use magic. In my human life I was a Native American living in the SouthWest, but my past will have to wait as it will be revealed in time.

—-

There's movement in the forest in the moonlit night. Streaks of black swiftly move through the trees as silent as the chilly night breeze. Green glowing eyes flash throughout the dark empty woods. It moves with a deep purpose, a deep want, a deep hunger. The creature wants a meal, it wants death, it wants prey. Lifting its long black nose only to sniff the scented air for the trail. The trail that it's followed endlessly. Having ran thousands of miles to seek and find it's desired target, the new feast. It starts to slow, aware the trail ends up ahead, and of the other 'hunters'.

~Tai's PoV~

I stopped sensing the presence of four regular human souls, two demonic presence's, with the human soul I'v come to judge. I'v stopped at the tree line to examine the hunting ground. There was a grand building surrounded with a garden, stable and front lawn. The building being two stories complete with an attic and most likely one or two underground floors.

I continue to scout until I sense a demonic presence approach. I slink back into the shadow of the trees. A white demon hound walks up having awoken to a new scent. The Hound comes closer to see green eyes meet his red ones, I jump out to greet the Demon Hound. The demon dog is taken by surprise, as he struggles to get up I display dominance over him. I hold my head, ears, and tail up straight, with my hackles raised. The Demon dog forced to comply, stops to slink low to the ground, tail and ears down. He places his head on the ground to show that he knows I'm dominant. I turn to face the big building, walking towards it I sense the other demon closing in fast. I jump to the side to avoid an attack from the demon, having dodged the attack in time I see the attacker. It's a demon in human form, with hair and clothing a jet black contrasting it's pale skin. The capturing feature of the being is its blood red eyes that seemed to turn a florescent pink.

"Seems that a mutt has invaded our estate" the demon looks at me with a devilish smirk. "I'll shall have to teach you to be an obedient Hound" I angered by his comment that insist me a lowly demon hound. He swiftly charges under me to grab my neck fur. I have other plans and twist to flip, landing to the right to nearly ripping his arm off. Surprised the demon jumps to the left and smirks. "It seems this mutt knows a couple of tricks" He looks to his arm to find the sleeve torn and shredded. "Oh my, looks like you ruined my suit" he looked at the sleeve then towards me annoyingly. "That's a bad dog" he charges me again to grab my front right leg, swings me up and slams me down. I get up quick to face him, he comes at me to attack. I jump back and howl, the sheer force of wind and vibrations hit him sending him flying. He stopped midair throwing silverware straight a me, I stop and wait knowing I'm safe. The white demon hound jumps in front of me to breath fire at the silverware, melting it. The demon stops and looks at the white one, clearly not amused. He looked at me seeing what seemed like a smile or smirk. I charge and attack with my jaws, he jumps up and uses the momentum to stomp on my back. I critical hit to my agility, I move out of the way, getting ready. He sees it, his eyes wide to find a demon hound using dark magic! 'What creature is this, hounds can't use magic!'. While powering up my eyes glow brighter, I release my power, focusing my magic to summon a pack of wild demon hounds. "This is why I hate Dogs" he jumped up avoiding the snaps of jaws at his feet. He called some names. "Bard, finnian, Mey-rin defend the manor!" ready, the humans attacked! I stood my ground, the demon hounds rushed forward to attack. A flash of white stops the pack. Pissed now, I confront the white beast, and demand he move. He looked up in sadness and plea. The humans stop "Sebastian, the hounds, pluto stopped them". I see the demon referred as sebastian watches with interest, I turn my attention to the white one called 'Pluto'.

Sebastians P.O.V

Sebastian looks to the magnificent Black demon hound who, having just summoned using dark magic, a pack of wild demon hounds as it looks to pluto. Pluto now seems to be trying to communicate with the black one. The Black one seeming to look at me in with a smile, and looks toward the three idiots on the roof. It sits down where it stood looking annoyed, the demon hound pack turned and 'bowed' to the black one. After the gesture the pack of demon hounds disappeared, returning to where ever they were summoned from. Pluto and the Black demon hound were left. Pluto having turned on his back in a playful but submissive position. Turning back to human form pluto waves us down from the roof.

~Tai's PoV~

The one called pluto convinced me to spare the people and demon that lived here, telling me they are kind for giving him a home when he was alone and abandoned. He said the demon did not understand why I'm here, thinking me an enemy started attacking me. Having sent the demon hounds away, I decided to make a decision to stay and observe how they 'behave'. As a pure Wolf Demon far more powerful than normal demon hounds. I decide who is next to be devoured by demon hounds and who can be spared. This home and residents are to be judged next. I look up to see the demon called sebastian jump down. Looking at me with a smirk. I can tell we'll get alone. *Note Sarcasm*. He already insulted me calling me a lowly demon hound and a mutt, and attacked me before I can explain why I'm here. The demon sebastian gets closer, pluto happily jumps in his arms. I look at him in annoyance as he smiled to me. Pluto then gets down and bows to me, pulling the demon to do it as well.

Sebastians P.O.V

Sebastian looks at the green eyed black hound, noticing it was bigger than pluto and held a air of dominance. It stared down to me with a smile, pluto jumps in my arms got down to bow at the Black Being. To my surprise pluto pulled me to bow in respect to the enormous beast. I look up to see that it nods in approval, pluto then smiles happily and pushes me forward. I look at the grand beast, wondering why it was powerful for a demon hound. The beast seemed to have a higher intelligence than normal Demon hounds. Suddenly, the hound started to shrink into human form, I get ready to see it's human form. I see the black beast turn in to a woman but unlike pluto she was clothed. Her eyes remained a splendid green color, along with her silky ear length black hair, her skin a light copper color. She wore a regular black shirt and pants, so normal but yet she had an air about her. Seeing that I examine her she looks at me with a smile, I blush and hide it. Why am I blushing a her smile, I'm a demon with no emotions. She is also a demon hound, a animal I can't stand. "I'm here to pass judgement on this property" she looks at the house and the surrounding area. "Who owns this land?".

~Tai's PoV~

I turned back into my human form, I didn't want to provoke the Demon. My switching to human form was different from demon hounds. The demon Sebastian came forward with the help of pluto, the demon was surprised at my change. I see him stare at me from head to toe, I smirk…typical demon. His face changes with my smirk, he then starts to hide his face. When I change back I have cloths on already, and the demon or the humans didn't know this but I can use all of my powers in and out of all of my forms. I also have a number of different forms, all forms I can use properly with the exception of one. I started to talk to the sebastian in front of me, asking him who is in charge of this property. He seemed baffled that I could speak, probably more so because I can speak with intelligence rather than be like Pluto. Soon Five humans came out to greet me, three already seemed to know what I was. The three that was involved in the attack earlier looked at me in awe. "Sebastian, it's another demon hound, can we keep it" asked the small strawberry blond boy with a straw hat, I noticed he had inhuman strength but a childish personality. "I don't think sebastian would like that, he can nearly tolerate pluto" the taller blond with googles around his neck he was the one who coordinated the attacks. "She's a hound yes she is, but I'd love to keep another I would" the red head with round glasses she had been the one who shot at me. A old man that seemed to be in a chibi like state nodded "Ho,Ho,Ho" while sipping tea. The demon looked perplexed, "N..no, I don't like to have another" he said sternly. He turns to me "Also, to answer you question Miss the lord of this estate in my master Ceil Phantomhiem". As if on cue a boy with dark blue, almost black, hair and a sapphire eye, the other with an eye patch. I sense a most delicious soul, looking him over I approach him.

Sebastians P.O.V

She had started to approach the young master, I stood in front of him to prevent her to get closer. She looked at me in anger, Pluto ran over and tackled me.

~Tai's Pov~

As he was busy handling the hound I approached the young boy. "You boy, I have come to place judgement on this home and all who are aquatinted with it" he looked at me as with a shocked face, as did the other humans. "I will not harm you…Yet" I tell him. "Well, can you explain why you attacked my home and my servants?'' he stared at me with not fear but annoyance. "As I was greeting the Hound you call 'pluto', your rude Demon attacked me and insulted me" you finished the sentence with a fake smile showing my sharp fangs. "Sebastian, take our guest to the extra room" the boy turned to the demon. "Y..yes my lord" as he got the hound off, he bowed and beckoned me to follow. "Well, miss I apologize for my rude greeting, but how did I insult you?" he bowed and looked up. "I'll forgive you, but you'll understand how you insulted me when I explain to your master who I am and why I'm here, now if you please excuse me I need to see the hound you call pluto" I walked away to find the white hound.

I had been sitting in the garden with pluto, who had turned into his wolf form and was laying beside me. The demon came up from behind, "Miss, my master wants to speak with you" he bowed hiding his face. I got up the demon hound followed obediently, "Pluto, will you show me the way?'' the demon hound looked delighted and ran toward the manor. The demon looked angry that I chose the hound to take me to his master.

I arrive with the hound to meet the boy, as I enter the boy looked up annoyed by the naked hound in the room. "I told him to escort me here, he is obligated to follow my commands" looking at pluto I gave him a silent command. He stood up and left the room, seconds later he came back in a suit. He then got the chair and motioned me to sit. I sat as he brought me tea with happy face. The boy was shocked, his jaw dropped. He sat up "How did you do that? we can barely get him to dress!". I smiled and looked at the boy wanting answers, "If you want to know please sit and listen to my explanation". The demon butler walked pass to pour the child tea, he looked at me and then looked away. "I'm called Caineslupa or She-Wolf but humans call me countless names, but my human full name is Tai Ookami. As you probably noticed I'm not like Other demon hounds, well, that's because I'm not a demon hound" the demon butler and boy looked at me with interest. "I'm a pure Wolf Demon, as I foresee the well being and control of all demon hounds in all of Europe, Asia, and Japan". I look over to pluto, "Tell me your true name my pup". He comes over kneels and says ''My name is Albalupus my mother, but I ask to be called Pluto for I am fond of my new name" he looked up to seek approval. "Yes my pup, I will grant that wish" as I said that he stood with joy and tried his best not to touch me, but instead ran over to sebastian and hugged him instead. The demon and child jaw dropped in shock with the talking mute. I continued my explanation "I have come here to see if the people who reside here are to my liking to be have this demon hound, if your not I'll kill you and take him back to where he belongs''. "How will you manage that?" the boy asked annoyed. I loved his curiosity "Well, lets not get off subject. I will stay here wether you like it or not, and another thing…..demon hounds are not aloud to speak to humans, demons, angels etc. Thats why you never heard him speak, for he's only aloud to respond to me or someone with higher status than me". The demon spoke up with a cautious voice "May I ask, Why are you here personally, and not send another under you?" he then quickly looked down. "I have known Albalupus since he was born, for he had a rare color of white fur, He was cast out into the human world because of that. He endured a lot living with humans, also coming in contact with divine and damned beings more than any other hound. I watch over him personally to ensure that he is happy where he's at now, and that I approve of it". The boy stood up "how long will it take?'' I smiled "However long it takes". The boy sat down and sighed "Fine, but in order to stay you must work under me like all others who live here. Is that understood?'' I pondered at the idea and decided it would be fun experience to work for a human no less a child. "I'm fine with it along as you grant me some wishes" he looked at me with a smile. "Alright, and what are these wishes?". I smile back "I wish to command pluto as I wish, and to wear a suit so no dresses or skirts, And lastly my name will be Tai Ookami, that is all" He looked at me thoughtfully. "Fine, if that is all, you will obey my orders and live here till you decide. Now Sebastian is my personal butler so you will obey him as well. You will be my personal maid under Sebastian, if you understand please follow sebastian to your room" I bow with a smirk 'this will be fun' "Yes, my lord" and followed Sebastian to my room.

Sebastians P.O.V

Hearing her explanation it makes sense, but how can she match my skills so easily? I quickly look behind me to make sure she is still following. She sees me look and smiles, this makes me turn away blushing. Whats wrong with me? why is it every time I look at her my heart races. That smile of her's is dangerous, Just seeing it makes me blush and turn away in embarrassment. I even have a hard time hiding my emotions when I talk to her. She's a Strong demon, as strong as me. Her name Tai is also unique for women and her surname Ookami is of Japanese origin, but her demon name Caineslupa is just as special as it repeats in my mind. Her hair, skin, voice, personality and most of all her eyes. They pull me in, I want her, I want all of her. We arrive at her room door, I stop to open it for her. She smiles and wishes me a goodnight. She closes the door as I turn to leave, only I haven't left. I stand there as I fight the urge to go in there and claim her as mine. My master called me, snapping me out of my state. I hurry to see to my masters needs.

~Tai's PoV~

I close the door to my room and look around. It's nice and neat, nothing too extravagant, but just perfect. I can sense the feelings of others and felt from sebastian that he likes me. I sit on my bed and think of what tomorrow will be like, and of what sebastian the demon will do. 'what?!' why am I interested about that demon. He insulted me and attacked me, but he apologized and was polite and kind to me. His red eyes deep like blood, when he looks at me he turns away blushing, but I thought it was cute. I also sensed behind his cute affection toward me, a want, a want for me to be his. I smile 'this will be more fun now'. I lay down, closing my eyes to a rhythm in my head.

—

The drums of war sound, there's a lightning in the village, I ran to find my family, with no luck. Another tribe has attacked my home. I ran dodging arrows and panicking horses. I look up to no sun but the thick darkness of smoke, there was a fire! I turn around to see my family murdered, there necks sliced, and scalps taken. In horror I ran toward my now dead family…

I sat up quickly covered in sweat and barely taking in air. Suddenly I hear a knock at my door. "Miss Tai, are you alright? can you please open the door?" I sat up with tears on my face and let him in seeing the worry on his face. "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare nothing more, thank you for worrying" I turn to him looking at his sad face but he quickly changes it to a fake smile "I'm relieved that you are all right, so please continue your slumber" I lay back down and try to sleep, hearing him leave I stop him. "Sebastian, can you please stay beside me till I fall sleep?, I wish not to be alone right now" I can sense him feeling happy, as he stands next to the bed. "You can lay down if you wish" I turned away to look at the moon. I feel him lay down blushing, but I can feel him holding back his desire to touch me. I smiled knowing how I tease him, and make him uneasy. "Call me Tai, theres no need to call me miss" I said half asleep, feeling him tense. "Goodnight…..Tai" he says with uneasiness. "Goodnight Sebastian" I fall asleep.

Sebastians P.O.V

I laid there in the same bed as Tai as she slept. It took all my might not to jump and make her mine. I get up slowly, careful not to wake her. As I'm standing outside her room I breath out like I held my breath that whole time in her room. "Tai" I think of the sound it made, it was a human name but it was her's, thats what made me happy. I walk down the hall to my room, to get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

~Tai's PoV~

I awoke to find sebastian gone and a suit on the bed. It was similar to Sebastian's, only it was tailored to my size. There was a tie that had a emerald gem with sterling silver lining embedded into it, it seemed to bring out my eyes. Along with the tie was a note that read, "Good morning, If you need help dressing, call, and the tie is a gift from me. I thought it would match your eyes. Sebastian M." I looked at the suit and smiled. "I know you can hear me, so thank you for the gift, and I hope to be of use" I sigh 'I hope he heard' I go to the bathroom, freshen up then I started to dress myself in my new suit, hoping I never wear a dress again.

Sebastians P.O.V

'I know you can hear me, so thank you for the gift, and I hope to be of use' I was in the kitchen getting the earl's tea ready for this morning when I heard her thank me. I was happy she did, so happy I ended up blushing again. I put the tea in the kart and started for master's room. I approach the door when I saw Tai in her new uniform, smiling. The tie I gave her was making her eyes stand out even more than yesterday. I nearly have a nose bleed, but quickly regain my posture. "Morning Tai, does the suit fit, I guessed the measurements and used one of my suits to make yours" I looked at her. She blushed and smiled "Sebastian, I thank you for the suit, it fits perfectly." she smiled and did a slight bow. I blushed as well looking at her smile and the fact that she is wearing my cloths. She stood straight and gestured me to enter first. I quickly went in, she opened the curtains to let in the sunlight. I watched as the sun gleamed of her light copper skin, and the sun shine off her emerald eyes. She turned around waiting for what to do next. I went over to master and got him out of bed, handing him his morning tea. As I did, I got Tai to fix the bed as I clothed the master. She was efficient and thorough, but she did all her tasks with that smile. The same smile that makes me feel all these strange emotions. I lead the master to the dinning table where breakfast was to be served. "Sebastian, Whats todays schedule?" I go down my mental list of the events accuring today, as I did Tai brought out this mornings meal. With her help I could get all our things done in most likely haft the time. She stood there thinking as she did, she snapped her fingers and sent a mental command somewhere. I walked over to her as the master ate. "Tai, what did you do?" I looked at her in curiosity, she nearly smiled and came closer, making me flustered. "I asked for assistance" as she said that pluto came in, fully dressed and at her side. "Pluto dear, can you please make sure to clean the kitchen?" Pluto bowed and replied "Yes, mother" and he left. I then concluded with Tai's help more will be done in this manor faster than ever.

~Tai's PoV~

I got done with all my duties faster than I thought I could. With pluto's help, by Noon I had finished cleaning the manor, washing the sheets in all the rooms, dusting the library and basements. I even helped finnian with the gardening, and fed the horses in the stable. I'm now trying to rest in the short time I had left to get working again, because the other servants here are clumsy idiots. I laid down and took a short nap. Hearing the drums once again.

—-

I ran to my dead family. Trying to wake them from the clutches of death. I sat there my heart and mind broken. The smoke filled the air, horses running away in panic. Men, women, children ran in a frenzy as I sat there not taking note of the chaos around me. I stood and made a decision, I will KILL them all. Thunder sounded and it hit the ground shaking it like a earthquake….

tai….tai…. "Tai!" I awoke to Sebastian shaking me to get up. I was silent, shivering, and terrified. I got up and ran to the balcony to get sun and some air. Jumping down, I ran too the edge of the forest. My body slowly calming down, as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Sebastian came from behind with a worried look on his face "Tai are you alright?'' I didn't turn around, I just nodded. I thought of my nightmare. 'Why…why did they start again?' I held myself tight and tried to confert myself. Then arms wrapped around me into a gentle hug, I turn with a shock to find Sebastian hugging me in a light embrace. I tried to talk "S..Sebastian why are…" Before I could finish he covered my mouth with a deep kiss. He then slightly hugged me tighter, using his strength so I could not escape. I struggled but soon gave up into the moment. He used his tongue to lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I realized this and opened my mouth granting it. His tongue came and explored my mouth touching every tooth and started dancing with my own tongue. He quickly pulled away realizing what he was doing "Tai, I'm sorry for being vary rude, I…" I put my fingers on his lips "It's okay I needed it, thank you for the kiss, maybe we'll do it again" I said while walking back to the mansion. "Wait, what did.." Sebastian processed what I said But I had already got inside. 'Your so cute, I think I like you Sebastian' I smiled.

Sebastians P.O.V

I processed what she said 'Thank you for the kiss, maybe we'll do it again' I turned at her as she walked back inside "Wait, what did you say?" but she was already gone. I stood there blushing madly 'she said she'll do it again'. Sebastian thought of the kiss he shared with Tai, he had just wanted to confert her and give her a hug, but with contact with her he lost control of himself and kissed her. Sebastian blushed, he then composed himself and left to complete his duties. While leaving he noticed the rips on the blanket and the wooden bed frame, he frowned then left the room.

~Tai's PoV~

It's been a three weeks since I agreed to work for Earl Phantomhiem, the little brat keeps me inside the manor. I have been craving to go outside more, I need to go outside. My type of demon is deferent from Sebastian's, I don't need souls to survive, though I can still eat souls, I need something else. I live of the natural energy that surrounds living things, but lately I haven't gone out much. I stayed indoors to clean, sleep, cook, and do what ever 'Master' Ceil commands. Without the energy, I will start to slowly get weaker. It started a couple of days ago, I know the symptoms. First I'll get tired easier, my coordination will falter, then I will not be able to control my magic and lastly my soul will start feeding of my life force, killing me slowly and painfully. I'v had to stop and actually have a short break after I finish some of my chores, then continue to finish the remaining. I was now cleaning the kitchen after it was blown up, and Mey-rin had dropped a lot of plates and bowls trying to dust the cabinets. It took five minutes, FIVE MINUTES, I would usually do It in less than one. I called pluto. He came running in to the kitchen finding me sitting on the chair. I petted him, once I touched him he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye with a worried face. I looked at him in a calm face and a smile. "Pluto don't worry, I will be fine, just be good and help me with my duties". He bowed and stood to pull me up. I started for the stairs when I grabbed the rail, but find myself missing it and nearly falling, thankfully pluto grabbed me and pulled me up. I looked at him to see a sad face, I petted him to thank him for his help, he smiled in return. I started up the stairs, with pluto right behind knowing he was there to help. I was walking to my room having finished my duties and telling pluto to go back outside before sebastian chases him out. I was deep in thought, thinking of my coordination starting to slowly give away. I nearly trip over my own feet. I caught myself and sighed. Out of almost nowhere mey-rin yelled to get out of the way. I looked up and was knocked to the floor having been rammed by the red-head on a kart. It didn't hurt but it was a surprise and further gave proof to the fact I was starting to falter. "Oh my, I'm sorry, are you ok, Tai!" she got up and helped me up to my feet. "It's fine, nothing's wrong, just make sure you don't go down hall like that, or you could get yourself or someone else seriously hurt." she nodded and headed to the kitchen. I however went into my room for much needed rest.

Sebastians P.O.V

I was in the kitchen getting the bedtime tea for master Ceil, when mey-rin came in with a slightly dented kart. "Mey-rin, why is the push kart in need of repair you only had it for a couple of minutes?" she blushed, stood straight, "I lost control of the kart and crashed into tai in the hallway" she stood there guilty and silly looking. Sebastian sighed "Make sure this doesn't happen again, you already broke Twelve" He left the red-headed and red-faced maid in the kitchen. He was making his way to Tai's room. 'I wonder why she even got hit by the Kart? Even to me I could dodge or stop it easily. He tried to register his thoughts on the incident. 'Come to think it, Tai seemed to be getting slower in finishing tasks given to her. As soon as she finishes them she returns to her room to sleep, Even though demons don't need rest. I wonder if she's alright'. He turns the last corner to see pluto sitting by Tai's door, I come closer to see him look at me with a sad face then look to the door again. I knock on the door. I heard her open it, seeing me she quickly hid a tired face with a happy smiled one. "Oh, hi sebastian come in, can I help you with something" she said cheerfully. I frowned with worry "Tai are you alright, I heard from mey-rin she crashed into you in the hallway?". She stood with her back to me "I'm fine, you know as well as I do that it takes a lot more to hurt me". I sighed "Then you should know that you could dodge it easily, but why didn't you?" I waited for an answer. "I just wasn't paying attention, it's fine" she turned around to look into my eyes. "Now, I want to be alone" she smiled "Im trying to get ready for bed". She closed the door. I looked to my right to see pluto look at me with a serious face. He grabbed my hand and led me to the library. As we got there. He got out a small note book and a pen, he wrote into it and showed me. I was surprised that he could write but then again he could talk too, but only to Tai. As soon as I read the words I sighed, "pluto, you need to have better hand writing, its hard to read but yes I have noticed Tai was a little off" he wrote on the notepad again. He then showed me with a worried face. "She is starving? she is a demon so she doesn't need food." he growled and written something else. "She needs a walk….A walk? she's a demon not a pet" pluto pulled sebastian out the door to the yard. He ran to the edge of the woods. He began to run around and smile at the outdoors and breath. He came back with something new on the notepad. "She's hungry for outside not souls?" he pointed to word 'souls' at me, then the word 'outside' towards Tai's direction. Then I realized she didn't eat souls like I did, I once told her she is free to go out and contract to get a soul if needed. All she said in replay was "I don't need souls like you, I feed of something more pure than human souls" she didn't say anything else about the subject after that. I heard thunder in the distance, it was going to rain soon. As I started walking back to the manor, pluto growled and ran back to the manor sensing something wrong. I followed the hound back to tai's room. I heard crashing and what sounds like something running through the hallways into the opposite direction. I stopped at Tai's room to see it trashed in ruin. The door was at the other wall as it was pulled out and thrown there. There was no sign of Tai but claw marks on the floor. I started for what ever was running in the hallways, looking for evidence of where it was hiding. It was dark with lightning flashes now and then to see around. I could sense Tai's presence close, I ran toward her position to find a black beast prowling in the room she was suppose to be in. I shifted my feet ready to attack the threat, It turned to me with bright glowing green eyes. "Tai?!"

~Tai's PoV~

I was getting ready to sleep after sebastian left, but I felt this rhythm. In my chest, Im now losing my ability to control my magic. A sudden outburst of magic could change my form, sensing that I was in danger my body would painfully change in to what other beings and humans call a Werewolf. Everything about my werewolf form was the same as my Wolf form except the fact that it was hard for me to think rational 'human' thoughts. I became as they say 'wolf in the mind', When I was hungry I would hunt for food, if I wanted something from someone else I fought for it, if something becomes a threat eliminate it. Right now my mind was telling me there was food in this house, But something else was here, an enemy, a Demon. I could not think to open the door so I ripped it of its hinges threw it away ,smashing a vase causing a loud crash and started running down the hall to find food.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Hides behind Ceil using him as a shield*

Tai: Heh, Cliff hanger (Kinda)

Ciel: Oi! Don't use me! Use Sebastian!

Sebastian:...*Walks away*

Ciel: Oi!

Tai: See ya next time!~


End file.
